yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ølixia/Portrait Designing Tutorial
Page created by Ølixia Small Introduction Creating a portrait might be hard if you have never done it before. This tutorial is here to help you. You do not need to download any program but you do need to download images of student bases, hairstyles etc) Links you need * Pixlr (external website that we do not own.) * Portrait Assets (a page on the fanon wikia.) Step One (How to get assets, bases, hairstyles and others) Open up the Portrait Assets webpage by clicking on the link above. You will see a page that looks like this: If the contents bar isn't open, then click show. You will find many different things. Since we are stating off you need a base. Click the gender you want to edit. I am going to use female for this tutorial. You will find categories for the bases. You have the basic sailor uniform and basic eyes. You can click the category you want. I am going to click Other and pick a base. This is the K-on base. When on the image click "See full size image" next to the filename. It will popup on a new page. You want to right click and "Save image..." And when you are using people's bases, you must credit them (it will most likely say in the caption.) Step 2 (how to edit the image and base.) Open pixlr and scroll down till you see Pixlr Editor. Click launch web app underneath it. After clicking on the button wait for it to load, it will look like this: Click open image from computer and select the base you chose. After this, go back to the page full of portrait stuff and click back until your on the page. You pick hairstyles,accessories and other things too! When you have found them, click on "Layer" and Open image as layer. After adding the image, it might look like this or just off centre: To fix this, click Edit and "free transform" then make the hairstyle or whatever fit the base. As you can see, I have also erased a bit of the hair, you can do this also with the eraser tool. If you want to change the colour of the hair, then click on Adjustment and Hue & Saturation OR use CTRL + U as a shortcut. There you can use the sliders to change the colour. If the colour doesn't change when using the sliders, then click Colorize. You repeat all of this with any other asset and thanks for reading this page. It will be updated soon with more content from the community! I continued to edit by adding new hair segments, accessories and a bit of painting and here is the final image. If any of your assets are featured in the images above or below then please let us know :) (Oh and if you want portraits of your OCs because you cannot do this, leave a message on my wall: Ølixia Category:Miscellaneous Pages